


别醒来（Don't Wake Up）

by EntropyF



Series: 芬瑞斯双子（They were Fenris） [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyF/pseuds/EntropyF
Summary: 她寻找弟弟六个多月来都没有结果。斯特拉克姐弟彼此思念，这种感觉谁都无法体会。这种牢不可破的联系使他们走到一起的唯一的办法就是：在他们的梦里。





	别醒来（Don't Wake Up）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100921) by [Cjanewright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright). 



“安迪?”

听到她的声音，他的心跳加快，转过身来。就在那一刻，风活跃起来，拨弄着她长长的金发，阳光像聚光灯一样照在她身上。她站在屋顶入口处，惊讶地张开嘴。

“安迪，是你吗?”她冲上前去，脸上带着笑容。

他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，仿佛压碎骨头一般。她伸出双臂搂住他的脖子，紧紧地抱住他。泪水涌上她的眼帘。他脸上露出真诚的微笑。他对她的思念超出了他的想象。

“我都不确定那是你，你的头发! 你的衣服! ”她笑着，用手抚摸过所有的变化，然后停在他的胸前。他变了很多，长大了，变高了。他看上去和她以前认识的那个小弟弟不一样了。

她抓住他的手，他青苔色的绿眼睛凝视着她。他们就这样站着，温暖而欢愉地团聚在一起。他的拇指温柔地抚摸着她的皮肤，这种触摸充满了力量。这在他们的连接中回响。但当他走向芬瑞斯双子的力量时，那一刻结束了。她挣扎着问他在做什么，他的手抓地更牢了。

他终于说:“这就是我们命中注定的样子。”

“安迪,停下来！她叫道，想把手抽开，却抽不开。

他一动不动地站着，看不出怜悯之心。他把她拉得更近了。“我们属于彼此，劳伦。”

当光线从他们交错的手指间穿过，照射到他们周围时，她倒吸了一口气。她不顾一切，不加思索地把空着的那只手抽回来，用尽全身的力气向弟弟扇了过去。  
他震惊地眨着眼睛，摸了摸他现在刺痛的脸颊。他们手牵着手的地方，一阵刺痛顺着她的胳膊往上爬。在她的内心深处，她知道他是对的。他们确实属于一起。她的目光又转回到他的身上。她开始说，“对不起……”

愤怒使他的脸扭曲了。他俯下身来对她吼道:“你为什么看不见?难道只有我一个人有这种感觉吗?”

她心烦意乱，说不出话来，本能地拉近了距离。他们的嘴唇紧紧地锁在一起，毫无防备地吻了一下。临别时，她对他说:“我确实感觉得到，确实。”她利用他的惊讶，挣脱了他的手。“但不是像这样。我不想伤害别人。”

“劳伦，”他的手伸出来，但已经够不着她了。

“回家吧,安迪。和我一起回家。”

他面无表情地说: “我已经有了一个新家。”

她哭着醒来。


End file.
